1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for wrapping articles such as boxes and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for semi-automatically wrapping boxes of differing or random sizes in sequence, wherein the box to be wrapped is automatically measured, its dimensions optionally displayed on a user interface screen, and wherein a first section of a full sheet of paper web is dispensed from a supply roll for enabling an operator to partially wrap the box that was previously measured, followed by a further dispensing of the sheet of paper web to provide a second section of the full sheet, the cut full sheet providing preselected dimensions that provides an optimum size full cut sheet paper to wrap the package, while minimizing waste.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are numerous types of automated wrapping machines which have been devised in the past. They are usually suited to a particular purpose, and have their limitations when attempts are made to apply them to other purposes.
For example, the typical wrapping machine found in the supermarket for applying heat-seal film to packages of butchered meat presents a clear face on the top for display of the meat and hides all the gathered ends and spare film on the bottom of the package. The machine works well in the supermarket for wrapping butchered meat, but would not do an adequate job of wrapping articles of random size, such as gifts in boxes.
Another class of machine is available for high speed application of preprinted, precut wrappers to product, such as candy bar wrappers to candy bars. While the finished package is attractive and neatly wrapped, the product is usually of a single size, and the wrappers are precut to accommodate that single size.
Considering that the packages can be of any random size within limits, the ability to meet that requirement is not straight forward. If it is attempted to meet the requirement by using precut sheets which are large enough to accommodate the largest box, difficulty will be encountered in presenting a neat appearance in the wrapped package for boxes which are smaller than the maximum size.
A typical application for such machines is in gift wrapping. In department stores that offer gift wrapping services, the wrapping is usually done completely by hand. It is labor intensive, sometimes incapable of keeping up with peak demands, and oftentimes subject to variable quality of finished product. In hand wrapping, whether the individual uses cut sheets or roll paper, the entire operation of trimming the sheet to size, placing the box on the sheet, folding the paper over the box and making the taped or glued attachments is done by hand using sight and with the judgment of the individual exercised at most steps of the process. Skill and judgment are required to reliably produce attractively wrapped packages on a regular basis.
Various patents have issued that are directly to automated packaging and automatic gift wrapping machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,573 discloses such an apparatus (blank unit) for feeding blanks to an article which is to be wrapped.
The de Luca U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,237 discloses a method for automatically feeding from a roll, successive pairs of inflatable packaging bags each having a common intermediate inflation channel to present the end bag upon a base platform for receiving an item to be packaged, and then to fold the other bag of the pair thereover to envelope the same; and then sealing the enveloping bags to provide a package of appropriate item size, inflating the bags through the inflation channel, and finally severing the inflated package from the roll.
The Ginestra U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,356 (hereby incorporated herein by reference) is entitled “Automatic Package Wrapping Machine”. That patent names Michael E. Miller (applicant herein) as a co-inventor. The '356 patent discloses an automatic package wrapping machine that wraps a box of arbitrary size. The box is placed in the machine following which all operations are automatic. As the box is immediately advanced to a ready-to-wrap position, its length, width and height are automatically measured. Papers withdrawn from a supply roll and automatically cut to a size calculated to wrap the box. The paper is automatically applied to wrap four sides of the box without causing the box to tilt or tumble. The ends are then automatically wrapped by folding and sealing of flaps, whereupon a neatly wrapped box is ejected from the machine.
Another Ginestra and Miller patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,593 (hereby incorporated herein by reference) entitled “Semiautomatic Package Wrapping machine”. In the Ginestra '593 patent, an automatic package wrapping machine wraps a box of arbitrary size. The box is placed in the machine following which all operations are automatic. As the box is automatically advanced to a ready to wrap position, its length, width and height are automatically measured. Paper is withdrawn from a roll supply and automatically cut to a size calculated to wrap the box. The paper is automatically applied to wrap four sides of the box without causing the box to tilt or tumble. The ends have been automatically processed by folding and sealing the flaps, whereupon a neatly wrapped box is ejected from the machine.
The Tuyn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,057 discloses a packaging apparatus for packaging mail items, magazines, books, CDs and like products composed of one or more layers comprising a product assembling path, a folding station, and a separating station. The folding station comprising a first conveyor belt on which at least a part of the packing material web is located which extends below the products to be packed, a pulley element which is arranged above the first conveyor belt and engages part of the packing material web located on the top side of the products to be packed, and connecting means by means of which the longitudinal edges of the packing material web are interconnected, a pressure plate which is arranged above the first conveyor belt, the top side of which pressure plate is engaged by the pulling element, in operation, with the interposition of at least the longitudinal edges of the packing material web, the distance between the first conveyor belt and the bottom side of the pressure plate being such that the products of different thickness can pass there between.
In the Adelman U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,999 there is disclosed a gift wrap article forming method providing wrapping material which is padded and waterproof.
The Newman U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,526 discloses an automated packaging machine.
The Lay et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,690 discloses an automatic measuring device and method for dispensing materials.